She As In Debbie Kang
by Elcall
Summary: !DISCONTINUED! Howard's family has a weird Hanukkah tradition. Whenever a boy in their family turns 14, they have to bring their girlfriend or a date to the last night of Hanukkah party they have. But come on, Howard? Having a date? Either he needs to work up some magic, or he needs a fake-date. Read as this one problem creates a series of events for the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here I am, debuting my first major Weinerkang story! The long awaited one, too. I hope everyone will enjoy what I have planned for this story!**

 **Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © DisneyXD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

 **~0~**

"Cunningham! Oh Cunningham, thank cheese I found you! You've gotta help me!" Howard cried, and pounced to hug Randy's legs.

Randy was surprised. "What the juice, Howard? What happened? And did you run all the way here from your house?"

Howard was breathing heavily. "Yea, but it's okay, I think I'll live."

Randy nodded and pulled Howard inside the house to sit and fetched him a glass of milk.

"So what happened?" Randy asked after Howard downed the liquid.

Howard sighed. "Let me tell you from the beginning."

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Howard had entered his house and went straight to his room. Many relatives were visiting for the near Hanukkah. After quickly greeting his mom and everyone, he dumped his backpack in the corner of the room, and went straight for his game console. He turned it on and got ready for an almost-all-nighter of Grave Puncher 3._

 _Just as he finished level 1, and began level 2, his mom's voice pierced through the air of the house._

"Family meeting!"

 _Howard fell back and groaned heavily. How he hated their family meetings. His mom talked about everything, and they took forever. She was probably going to be talking about their Hanukkah routine for this year._

 _Howard stood up and turned off the tv, before trudging up the stairs to the family room. Apparently, he had been too slow, so he had to sit on the floor, since his uncles had hogged up the couch. Grumbling, he too plopped down in front of the mass of his cousins seated against the wall. He zoned out as his mom began lecturing about whatever and everyone actually listened. After boring himself out, his ears suddenly perked up at what he heard next._

 _"And lastly, this year we've got a fresh new 14 year old in the family!"_

 _His mom paused while all the older members of the family cheered._

 _His mom addressed him, "Howard, you know what you're supposed to do this year, right?"_

 _"Uh..." Howard went blank. It seemed kind of important._

 _"Howard. You forgot, didn't you?" His mom asked him sternly._

 _"Hah, oh Aunt Milli, of course Howard forgot." Howard looked up and glared. His older cousin Ricky. Oh how he hated Ricky. Always doing things so great, and bragging about it, too. "How's about I explain it to him, Auntie?"_

 _His mom nodded, smiling, thinking of how great he was. Howard rolled his eyes._

 _"Well little cousin," Ricky began, "In the Weinerman family, when a male turns 14, they have to bring their girlfriend to our 8th night of Hanukkah party."_

 _Howard gulped. He was in trouble._

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

Howard put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know. Find a girlfriend? Get rid of your family's weird tradition?"

Howard looked at Randy unbelievably. "That's not possible. And as if that part wasn't obvious, Cunningham."

Randy nodded, understanding. Who would date either of them? "Try asking someone to be your fake girlfriend, I guess. I'm sure somebody will agree."

Howard paused in thought. "Well, I guess I could try."

 **At the end of the day at school...**

"Cunningham! You were wrong! Nobody will agree!"

Randy shrugged. "Sorry, but what do you want me to do?"

Howard looked at him, widening his eyes and pouting.

Randy pulled away, "Ah! No way. I am not doing that for you!"

Howard sighed. "Oh well."

"Are you sure you asked everyone?" Randy asked.

Howard paused. "Actually I may have missed one or two, but I know there's one person I haven't asked."

Randy looked curious, "Who? And why not?"

"Weeeelll." Howard turned his head to look at two girls standing and chatting with each other at the end of the hall.

The two girls standing were Theresa and Abigail(Flute Girl). Randy followed his line of sight and landed on Theresa. He started blushing and stuttering who-knows-what.

Howard rolled his eyes. "Relax Cunningham, I wasn't going to ask her anyways." And for some reason, Howard had a feeling she would've agreed to it, too.

As he was about to turn away, somebody stepped out of a classroom and stopped to talk to Theresa and Abigail.

Howard's eyes widened, he forgot about her. It may be a long shot, but she was his last chance. She as in Debbie Kang.

 **~0~**

 **This is just the first chapter, and I wanted to give it so you know that the story is coming! Don't expect the next chapter soon, I have to keep writing! ^^**

 **Anyways, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~0~**

Debbie was alone at her locker, casually grabbing her books to take home for the night. She fixed the scarf around her neck to prepare for the cold weather outside. She reached up, onto her tip toes to grab her bag, which she chucks to the top of her locker every morning so it stays out of her way during the day.

Suddenly, she stumbled back because something latched onto her midsection. She gasped at the feeling of arms around her waist, and looked down to see a blur of orange.

"What the juice?!" She shouted, now against the lockers beside her open one. "Howard?!"

Howard looked up at her, from his spot under her on his knees. "You have to help me, Debbie Kang! You're my last hope! Oh please, oh please, please!"

Debbie's eyes were wide, and she carefully grabbed Howard's wrists and tries to pull them off off her waist. "Get up!" She whisper yelled. "People are staring!" And they were, Howard was yelling his plea, and it was just embarrassing her.

"You've gotta help me! Pleeeeease!" Howard continued to cry, and his grip on her loosening just a bit from her pry.

Debbie looked around desperately at other students staring towards them, and began shoving his shoulders. "Get off... of me!"

He fell back, but stood up again, to ask(beg) her again. But Debbie turned around to her locker, ignoring him.

"Meet me outside in five minutes." Debbie spoke softly, so Howard could hear her.

Howard nodded behind her, and walked off. As soon as she heard his footsteps fade away, she dropped her head. She let out a shaky sigh, and her face erupted into a very large red blush. Oh, how embarrassing.

 **~0~**

After getting her stuff, she walked to the front of the school, where Howard was pacing impatiently.

He perked up when he saw her. "So you'll help me!?"

Debbie frowned. "No, because I don't even know why you need my help."

Howard slouched, his face dropping. "Oh. Well, actually... I need you to..."

He mumbled the rest, and Debbie quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I need you to..." Howard mumbled again.

Debbie crossed her arms. "Ok, you have to speak up, or I'm leaving."

Howard sighed exaggeratedly. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I need you to... be my girlfriend... for a few days."

Debbie blinked, then didn't stop the blush from reaching her face. "You need me to do what?!" She threw her hands up, getting mad. "And here I thought it'd be something important! I'm not going to help you get into some posse for your own self benefits!"

"Hold on! I can explain!" Howard paused her rant.

She did stop, and waited for him to go on.

"Look, my family has this... really dumb family tradition, where the boys need to bring their girlfriends to the last day of Hanukkah party. It's only for the 'newly 14 year olds', and last year I was 13... so it's my year now." Howard paused. "I don't have a girlfriend, but I already told everyone that I do."

Debbie stared on, at his explanation.

"Come on! I'll make it up to you, even. I'll, uh, pay for your lunch!" Howard tried.

She quirked an eyebrow. "I can pay for my own lunch, thank you very much."

Howard groaned. "Okay then, not that. I'll help you with your journalism, or something! Just... _please_."

Debbie crossed her arms, and tapped her fingers on arm in thought. "Mm... alright. I'll help you. But you have to do whatever I ask you to!"

"It's a deal, Debbie Kang!" Howard cheered. He turned to the doors of the building. "Now I'd better go look for Cunningham..." He muttered, and left her alone.

Debbie was going to question him more, but he was already gone. She huffed, oh well. She fixed her hold on her bag and walked down the steps of the school, intent on getting home.

 **~0~**

Debbie calmly placed her tray down on the table, and maneuvered her legs around the bench to sit down.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up at the face across from her. "We need to talk." She simply said.

Howard nodded, understanding, then tilted his head. "Around her?"

Debbie glanced at Theresa, who came with her. She shrugged. "Yea. Don't worry, I told her." She paused. "And him?" Debbie asked, looking at Randy, sitting next to Howard.

"He already knows." Howard answered.

Randy frowned and leaned forward, closer to Theresa who was sitting across from him. "We're right here."

Theresa nodded in agreement.

"So what do you need?" Howard asked again.

"I just wanna know things about your family. Like, who's who, and how I should act around them... stuff like that" Debbie explained.

Howard stroked his chin. "Well, you're already uptight and polite, so Mom and Nana should like you." She frowned at that. "Everyone else is just... weird. You'll probably know how to act around them. And some advice, stay away from Uncle Nudge and Uncle Sledge if they're drinking. Cousin Sebastian is pretty cool for a cousin, and avoid Cousin Ricky. At. All. Costs."

Debbie nodded, even though she didn't know anyone. "Um, okay. Anything else you think I should know?"

Howard paused. "Nah, I think you're good."

"Well, when do I have to be... wherever I need to be?" Debbie asked.

"The event is next Wednesday at the community center. But you should come over to my house, first. Then you can ride with us when we go." Howard explained.

"Ok."

"I'll text you everything else, later." Howard told her, and she nodded.

Theresa spoke up. "Winter break starts tomorrow. Has all of your family already come for the holidays?" She asked Howard.

"Not all" Howard said. "But the ones who did, are just a bunch of freeloaders. Geez, they don't even do anything. Just sit around waiting to get food."

Randy snorted. "Kinda like you?"

Howard glared at him. "No! Nothing like me!"

Theresa laughs, and Debbie let out a small smile of amusement, and the quad continued their lunch together.

 **~0~**

 **A note for this story, I kinda have Debbie already have _slight_ feelings for Howard... So be warned, characters may be OOC. I try not to make them, though. **

**I've got the next chapter written, but I've got a lot of revising to add to that... -_-"**

 **Also, I feel that my plot will not be how many will like it, but idc. BRING ON THE HATE REVIEWS. I CAN TAKE IT.**

 **Ahem. Sorry! ^^**

 **Anywho leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, ok. Sorry it's been so long. I had this chapter written out and ready, but I didn't have wifi. I recently moved to a new house, and there's been some problems with some cables and the company. I hope it'll get set up at home soon, but right now I'm getting it at the library! ^^**

 **Thank you all for your patience, and I hope that this chapter will satisfy you, for this is the main event! Enjoy! :D**

 **~0~**

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes mom." It was in her clutch.

"...Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Debbie nodded, and looked out the window. "I'll be fine."

"Ok. Be back before midnight, okay?" Her mom told her.

Debbie didn't tell her mom the whole story. Just that a friend invited her to a Hanukkah party. She had a green strapped dress on, which was littered with gold glitter, ending just on her knees. Over it she wore her black coat to protect her from the cold, and stockings on her legs.

Her mom slowed to a stop. "Here it is." She turned to Debbie. "Do you want me to take you to the door?"

Debbie shook her head. It probably wouldn't be for the best. "I'm okay. Thanks, mom."

She smiled at her, and Debbie stepped out of the car. She walked down the short concrete walk, that had been shoveled clear from the white snow bordering it, and stepped up the porch. She quickly knocked on the door a few times, then turned to her mom and waved to her.

Her mom waved back, then took off on the road again.

Debbie turned to the door as it opened.

"Oh, you're here." Howard said. He was wearing a white button up shirt, a dark green sweater vest over it, and black dress pants. His hair was also slicked back for the occasion.

Debbie frowned. What kind of a greeting was that? "Yea, I am."

Howard pulled the door open more, to give her room to enter. "Come inside."

"Thanks" She entered, and tugged off her heels, placing them neatly on the side.

Howard scoffed, and Debbie raised an eyebrow at him in question. He shrugged her off.

"Okay, so everyone is in that room right now." Howard told her, pointing through a doorway of the small hall. "Are you ready?"

Debbie nodded, and she followed Howard into the room.

Immediately, the loud chatter stopped, and everyone stared at her. She stood straight and confident, but felt a little irked with all the direct attention on her.

Then, the room erupted in noise again, but this time it was cheers. The men sitting on the couch started cheering, and everyone started talking at once.

"Way to go Howie!"

"Who would've thought?!"

"I thought he was lying!"

Debbie pursed her lips. This sure was a rowdy family.

A large woman stood up and silenced everyone. "Now, now. Let's let Howard introduce us." She smiled.

Howard cleared his throat. "Uh, yea. Everyone, this is Debbie Kang, my... girlfriend." He waved his hand in her direction.

She raised a hand stiffly. They hadn't necessarily rehearsed this. "Hello."

The large woman came forward. "Hello, Debbie. I'm Mildred Weinerman, Howard's mom"

Debbie smiled in greeting, and Howard's mom spoke again. "Howard, why don't you show her who's who?"

Howard nodded. "Sure mom." He raised his arm and began pointing. There was a small table in the corner of the room with a few people sitting there, and he pointed at them. "That's Nana Carol, my dad, Mort, Uncle Boohi behind him, Pops or Poppa Cliff," He turned to the couch where the men sat. "Uncle Sledge, Uncle Nudge, Uncle Rod, Uncle Clive, and Uncle Mel." He pointed to the ladies sitting on the carpet. "Aunt Amanda, Aunt Tiff, Aunt Cora, Aunt Sydney, and Aunt Natalie." Howard turned to the other side of the room. "That's Cousin Henui, Cousin Vic, Cousin Sebastian, Cousin Ian and Owen, Cousin Peter, and Cousin _Ricky_." He slightly growled the name, then turned once more to the stairs. "And Heidi, Cousin Sasha, Cousin Emily, and Cousin Hanna"

Debbie absorbed the new information. "It's nice to meet all of you"

After seeing Heidi, she could feel her curious gaze behind her, and tried to ignore it.

"We'll be leaving in a little while," Mildred spoke again. "So Howard, why don't you take her to your room?"

Howard shrugged. "Sure." He then went towards the stairs, Debbie following, but stopped. "Sebastian, Henui, wanna come, too?"

The two said boys stood up and followed them down the stairs. Debbie peered around Howard to see a door right at the end of the stairs. He held the doorknob and addressed her, pushing the door open. "Welcome to the cave"

Debbie entered and looked around. Well, it looked like... a boys room. Video game posters all around, a large tv, and _junk_ everywhere. "It's, uh... nice." She complimented.

Howard grinned, pleased, and then turned to Sebastian, asking him to play video games with him.

The two then jumped onto his bed in front of the tv and began playing, and Debbie stood looking around the room once again.

"Hi," She turned. "I'm Henui." (pronounced 'he-new-eye')

Debbie smiled politely at the lanky red head. "Hello."

He spoke softly. "Howard's talked about you quite a bit."

Surprise covered her face. "He did?" She asked incredulously.

Henui raised an eyebrow slightly. "Yes, in fact. He told us all many great things about you."

"Oh" Debbie said, and her cheeks lightly turned pink. "I hope it wasn't anything bad."

He shook his head. "No. But he did mention that you were part of your school's new team."

Debbie nodded. "Yea, I'm the Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribute Weekly Daily Press Chronicles Online Edition's youngest editor."

"I'll surely look at them." Henui said, and continued. "How-" He stopped short as they heard commotion begin from up the stairs.

Not a second later, Howard's Moms voice called down. "Kids, we're leaving!"

She peered as Howard groaned and dropped his controller, climbing off his bed. He was muttering to himself as he made his way to the door.

Sebastian stood up from the bed, and followed Howard, but stopped beside them. "He's just mad 'cause I was beating him" He winked at her.

"No, I'm not!" Howard called from the stairs.

Debbie smiled lightly in amusement, and she too went up the stairs to join the large family outside.

 **~0~**

The car ride to the center had been uneventful. Debbie rode with in Mr. Weinerman's van, with his grandparents and Cousin Henui.

She was now wandering the large room, with a small plate of carrots and celery in hand. They had dinner a while ago, but the fresh veggies were calling to her when she spotted them.

Something abruptly bumped into her from behind, and she jerked forward, stumbling a few steps, but not falling. She didn't catch the person who bumped her, and unfortunately her snacks didn't make it, as the few sticks fell to the ground. Debbie sighed and bent down to pick them up. She was definitely not eating them now, five second rule or not, the floor was very dirty with all the people around.

She stood and dumped the mini plate into a trash bin, and looked around the center. It surprised her the amount of people there. She hadn't noticed that there were that many Jewish people in Norrisville.

She scanned the room, looking around for Howard and his family. Though, she didn't see Howard from where she currently stood. Debbie moved her feet to wander around, aimlessly.

"Debbie!"

She perked up and turned to her right, where the call came from. Debbie blinked and noticed that it was Howard's Aunts, sitting at a table together.

"Oh, hi" Debbie greeted awkwardly.

"Why don't you sit down with us?" One of them said, gesturing to a seat beside her.

Debbie went over and sat on it, staring at the ladies in front of her.

One of them suddenly gasped. "Oh, duh. Girls, she doesn't know who's who! There's so many of us, of course she wouldn't remember in one shot!"

The others nodded in agreement, realizing the situation as well.

"Well, let me reintroduce ourselves, then. I'm Howard's Aunt Amanda. Older sister to his dad, Mort, and younger sister to Boohi." She explained. "This is Tiff, Cora, Sydney, and Natalie"

Natalie smiled at her, "So how long have you and Howard been dating?"

Debbie froze. She hadn't thought of that answer. Her brain stumbled for an answer. "For about... 2 months." She made up.

The ladies in front of her murmured. "That's not very long." Cora commented. "How did you get together?"

She cursed in her head. That's what she got for not planning it out. "Um, through friends..."

"Well yea," Tiff said. "You guys were classmates, weren't you?"

Debbie nodded.

"So how did you get together? What are the details?" She asked again.

Debbie stuttered, looking around for a way out. She didn't know how people got together! She was a reporter, not a gossiper like Heidi. The ladies in front of her waited for the story.

"Are you ladies giving her a hard time?"

Debbie turned around and they all turned their attention to Nana Weinerman, who came up from behind her.

"Ma!" Amanda cried. "No, we were asking her how she and Howard got together."

Nana frowned. "And does it look like she wants to answer? Look at how uncomfortable you all are making her!" She scolded.

"Oh, we're sorry Debbie. We just wanted to get along." Sydney said.

Debbie smiled. "That's okay."

Nana turned to her. "Well, why don't you come sit with me? I think I have a story or two I wanna tell you."

She nodded and followed her, waving back at Howard's aunts as she departed with the elder.

Nana led her to a wall in the room, where many chairs aligned them for people to sit.

"Sit, sit" She instructed Debbie after sitting herself.

Debbie took a spot next to the elder, and turned to face her.

"Ah" Nana began, "Let me tell you something from my days in high school. Oh, we were some crazy kids back then..."

Debbie half listened to her, but looked around the center.

"...And he asked me again to dance, and I said no. Then he came up again to ask me to dance, and I said no. Oh, he was a persistent one..."

She stared at a group of children playing with some Hanukkah toys, joyfully laughing with each other.

"...That was the first time I gave him a chance." Nana stopped and looked at Debbie, who was staring off. "Debbie," She started, and Debbie snapped her head towards her. "Why don't you go see Howard? I think I see him over there." Nana pointed to the far left.

Debbie blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, ok. Thank you."

Nana waved at her and she maneuvered through the crowd to the other side of the hall. She spotted him lazily sitting on a booth with a soda in hand.

She carefully navigated around the lose groups of people, when she bumped straight into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She quickly apologized, after recovering from her stumble. She looked up at the stranger, and she stared in shock.

"Debbie, right?"

She nodded at him. "And you're... Ricky?"

Ricky smiled. "That's me. It's nice to finally talk to you." He offered his hand.

Debbie shook it. "You too."

"Why don't you come sit with me, and we can talk." Ricky suggested.

Debbie paused to think about it. She remembered Howard telling her to avoid his cousin Ricky, but he seemed like a nice guy.

But then again, Howard would probably know him better than her...

"Sorry, but I was just looking for Howard. Another time, maybe?" Debbie answered.

Ricky smiled. "Of course. It was nice to meet you."

"You too" Debbie replied, and turned away as he walked off.

She looked around for Howard, until she found him on the opposite side of the center, against the wall.

Debbie approached him from the side, and sat down beside him on the booth, leaning back into the plush leather.

"Oh, hey" Howard greeted as he finally noticed her.

"Hi. How's your evening going?" She asked..

He shrugged. "Eh. Played some games with my cousins after dinner, then came here. What did you do?"

"I spoke to your aunts." Debbie said, and he looked at her questioningly. "They were asking me about how we met, and stuff."

"What'd you say?" Howard asked.

"Didn't say anything. Your Nana saved me form them." Debbie explained. "Then started telling me a story about her high school days."

Howard groaned. "Oh, those are the worst. She's always telling them to us, whenever she can get to us."

Debbie shrugged. "It was okay." She stared around the room in boredom, and her eyes caught something. "Howard..."

"What?" He replied.

"Do you... think Heidi's watching us?" Debbie asked, unnerved.

Howard paused. "Yea, she probably is." He admitted.

"You don't think she's going to gossip about this when we get back to school?"

"I... honestly don't know. Heidi can be unpredictable." Howard said.

They went into silence again, looking around.

Howard cleared his throat to gain her attention, looking away to look casual. "Did I, uh... mention that you look really nice tonight?"

Debbie looked over at him in surprise, before her cheeks tinted pink and she ducked her head to cover it, even though he wasn't looking her way. "O-oh, thank you. You look handsome, as well." She complimented.

"We'll be going home soon," Howard informed. "The event is almost over."

Debbie nodded at the information, and she leaned back into the seat. She was unconsciously pressed beside Howard, and leaned her head against him in boredom at the moment, waiting to go home.

Against her, she didn't notice Howard and his red face, as he played it cool and didn't comment about her actions. Instead, he freed his arm from beside her and put it over her shoulders.

And from a distance, anyone looking their way would tell that they were a couple.

 **~0~**

Debbie fixed her coat around her, as she stood outside the Weinerman residence waiting for her mom. The party ended a while ago, and she already informed her mom to come pick her up as they all traveled back.

The door beside her suddenly swung open.

"Debbie!" Mrs. Weinerman greeted. "Here, I've got some snacks for you to take home!"

She smiled, accepting the covered tray. "Thank you, Mrs. Weinerman."

"You're very welcome, dear." She then frowned, noticing where she was. "Oh, here, Howard will keep you company out here." She yanked him out of the house so suddenly, you'd think she was holding him the whole time.

Howard stumbled out, and his mom slammed the door on them. "Okay...?"

Debbie turned and stared down the street. It was quiet, until Debbie noticed car lights at the end of the street.

"I know I agreed to do this," Debbie began. "But I did enjoy this evening. Thanks." She glanced at him and smiled.

"Yea... no problem." Howard answered.

She quickly checked down the street again, then turned herself towards him. She leaned forward, and pressed a kiss against his cheek, before turning and running down the front walk, just in time for her mom to pull up. She ran around the car and jumped into the passengers seat, before the car started again and drove away.

Howard gaped and stared as Debbie ran off. After a moment he shut his jaw, since the cold was freezing his spit, and entered the house. He shut the door behind him and looked around. His aunts and mom were in the living room, and he noticed that they were rather close to the window, and were giggling suspiciously.

He just ignored them and went to his room, and resolved that all girls were just strange.

 **~0~**

 **I don't take Debbie as someone who ignores people when they're talking, but she was just bored here.**

 **Thanks for reading, and leave a review you lovely little Weinerkang shippers! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while, yes... There's more Weinerkang ahead! :3 Read and enjoy!**

 **I'm calculating through the winter holidays of 2014. so it should be according to that.**

 **~0~**

It had been a week since Howard had last seen or talked to Debbie. He didn't mind for now. He planned to just stay at home playing his video games, until school started again and he had to do his part of whatever Debbie wanted him to do.

Currently, he was playing ' _Dinosaur Barrel_ ', on the tv in the living room for a change, with some of his aunts chatting behind him.

He wasn't paying attention to it, until they called out to him.

"Howard?"

He grunted in response, it was Aunt Amanda.

"It's been a while since we've seen Debbie, hasn't it?"

"So what?" Howard asked.

"So, since it's New Years Eve, why don't you invite her over?" Aunt Amanda pressed on.

At that moment, his mom walked in the room and joined in on the conversation. "Invite who?"

"Debbie." Aunt Sydney answered.

His mom lit up at the name. "That's a great idea! Come on, Howard, give her a call and ask her if she has any plans!"

Howard's lips curled up into a scowl at being pressured into it. But he'd rather not face her wrath right now.

He put his game on pause, then stood up to call her outside.

"Call her here."

...Or not.

He tapped at his phone, looking for her number. ' _Do I even have her number?_ ' Howard thought, but didn't say anything out loud.

Surprisingly, he found her name, and he pressed the dial.

" _Hello?_ "

"Uh, hi Debbie Kang." He answered awkwardly, since he had multiple pairs of eyes on him.

" _Howard? How'd you get my number?_ " She asked surprised.

"I don't know, I just had it." He stumbled, hoping that none of his aunts heard the question, or else it could cause him trouble.

" _Okay. So what do you need?_ "

"Well I wanted to know if you had any plans for tonight." Howard said.

Debbie paused over the phone. " _No, not really. I was just going to stay home. Why?_ "

"My mom-" He stopped when his mom interrupted him with a frantic whisper.

"You!"

Howard rolled his eyes. " _I_ was wondering if you would want to come over for the New Year."

" _I'd have to ask my mom, but I'm alright with it. Hold on._ " Shuffling sounds came through the phone, and Howard looked around the room waiting. It shuffled again and she spoke again. " _She's okay with it. What time do you want me by?_ "

Howard shrugged, despite her not seeing it. "I don't know; 9, 10. Whenever."

" _Okay. Well, I'll see you later._ "

Howard gave a farewell, and looked up at his aunts and mom.

"She's coming." He told them.

They smiled and cheered lightly at the news.

His mom stood up abruptly. "Come on, Howard. We have to go!"

"Go where?" Howard frowned.

"No questions. I just had an idea!" His mom said, and started bringing him to the door.

Howard sighed and went along with it.

 **~0~**

Debbie waved to her mom from the porch of the Weinerman household. She turned to knock on the door as her mom drove away.

She had her same black coat on, and under she had worn a light orange long sleeve blouse and a long dark green skirt. It was warm, and she was rather fond of this outfit.

The door opened not a moment later with Howard at the door.

"Hey," He greeted. "Look, sorry about having you come today. They pressured me into inviting you, and they were in front of me the whole phone call, so I couldn't say anything else." He hurriedly whispered.

Debbie blinked. "Why didn't you call again after?"

"I was busy playing video games." Howard honestly answered.

She rolled her eyes and entered the house, placing her shoes nicely against the wall again. She was about to go out into the living room, when Howard stopped her by grabbing her elbow.

"Just a warning, but things might get a little crazy..." Howard warned.

"Okay." Debbie simply said, then went into the room before him.

As she entered, they noticed her.

"Hey Debbie!"

"Good to see ya again!"

She smiled politely and waved at them. Debbie looked around the room and decided to sit in front of the tv, which was on and playing the performances in New York Times Square, since the couch was filled.

She sat, silently watching the singers singing, and acts happen for the end of the year.

"Hi," A new voice said from behind her. She turned and was met with a freckled face of a girl with two long orange braids framing her face, and the same hazel eyes of the Weinerman's. "I'm Emily"

Debbie smiled. "Hi"

"You look alone, would you like to join me and the others?" Emily offered.

Debbie guessed that by others, she meant her cousins; so she smiled and answered, "Sure."

 **~0~**

Howard was sitting with some of his cousins in a deformed circle, playing with the dredle in turns. He glanced up from his gaze on the spinning dredle when he heard a clear and unnatural cough.

His mom was standing nearby, and when he looked at her, she nodded her head to the right, and motioned him to go.

He raised an eyebrow and looked to the right, for whatever he was looking for. He saw his uncles, his aunts, his female cousins with... Debbie Kang? Wow, he really didn't expect that. They were sitting and talking, occasionally laughing at something.

"Go give it to her." His mom whispered to him.

Oh. So that's what she was 'signalling'.

He grunted and stood up, then made his way over.

"...And his face was so priceless! Like he saw a ghost, except this was worse!" Cousin Hanna narrated.

The rest of them laughed, though he didn't get went up and stood in front of them.

"Yes?" Heidi asked. "Do you need something?"

"Yea. Can I talk to you, Debbie Kang?" He asked.

She looked slightly surprised, but nodded and got up. She gave a wave to the other girls, and then followed Howard, who led them down the stairs to his room.

"What's up?" Debbie asked, stepping off the last step.

Howard began looking around the room, for something she didn't know. "Hold on, I'm looking for it." He muttered, "I could've swron it was on the desk..."

Debbie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

It took a while, but whatever he was looking for was found under his bed. He then stood up, dusting his pants, then approached her.

"Here, it's for you." Howard handed it to her.

It was a wrapped present. It was a thin width square box wrapped in a white with red polka dot paper, and a green bow pressed on top.

"But I didn't-" Debbie began.

He stopped her. "It's okay. It was my mom's idea, anyway. Take it as a thanks, for doing all of this extra." Howard told her.

She nodded and neatly ripped the paper off. She took the top off and moved it under the box, revealing its contents.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it. It was a headband, one with a gold metal base to fit the head, and several flowers sitting on the top of it. The flowers were all a pearly shade of orange; green leaves sticking out from under them and vines wrapped around it as well.

"Wow," She breathed out, "I-It's beautfiul." Debbie looked up at him. "Thank you"

Howard stared into her eyes; but turned away to hide his face(to hide his obvious blush), a hand reaching up to rub his neck. "N-no problem. It was my mom's idea, and she practically picked it too; since I don't know what a girl would like." He babbled.

"No, it's fine. I love it" Debbie said, taking the jewlery out of the box. She put the box down on the table, and then pushed the headband behind her bangs with both hands. She looked up at Howard, smiling, "How's it look?"

Howard looked up at her, stunned. "You look... amazing." He paused, then turned bright red. " I mean, uh- nice. The headband looks nice, but it's not just the headband., 'cause you know, your outfit looks great, too." He spoke on, the clamped his mouth shut. "I'm just gonna..."

Debbie blushed at his words.

"Let's just... go back upstairs..." Howard sighed at his stammering mess.

She followed him upstairs, and was immediately met with his mom.

"Oh, Debbie, it looks great on you!" She complimented. She turned around to the other ladies. "Girls, look at Debbie, doesn't she look great?"

They noticed her and showered her with compliments.

"Thank you" Debbie answered, and continued her way to where she was before, talking to the other girls.

Emily looked at her as she sat down again. "It's nice"

Debbie smiled at her as a thanks.

Heidi scoffed. "As if Howard chose it. My mom did." She told Debbie.

Debbie shrugged and pushed her bangs back. "I know, but I still like it."

 **~0~**

Midnight was near. And along with it, the new year. It was 11:55pm, and the whole Weinerman family, plus Debbie Kang, was crowded near the television set in the middle of the living room. With the final five minutes of the year, a few special performances were still going on.

Debbie slowly scooted to the back of the room, peering at the tv through gaps of the people in front of her.

A throat clearing beside her caught her attention. Howard looked down at her, because she was sitting, and spoke quietly. "They're... expecting us to.. uh..."

Debbie quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

Howard's face turned red. "Kiss."

"What?!" Debbie's eyes widened. "Why?!"

"New Years, that's why." He said.

She frowned. Of course, New Years.

"Look," Howard started again, "I don't want to kiss you. Wait- no I mean I'd like to kiss you, but we aren't even, you know. Plus you're not my type, or I'm not your type? 'Cause I mean you're really pretty, and smart, and pretty, and anyone would want to-"

"Howard." Debbie cut in seriously. She did not need him to continue his ranting, her face had turned red enough. "I got it."

Howard nodded awkwardly. "So what do you want to do?"

Debbie pursed her lips in thought. "Okay, come stand in front of me here," She pointed to her right, "And just let me do the rest."

 **~0~**

 **Heidi's POV**

" _3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!_ " Sounds erupted from everywhere, the tv, and the house.

I looked around the living room, to see all of my aunts and uncles kissing. Even my mom and dad. Like, ew. I shudder and quickly look away, it was kinda weird to look at all that kissing.

I turn my gaze to the back of the room, to the main gossip of the house this year; my little bro Howard, and his "girlfriend", Debbie Kang. I still didn't really believe it. How could Howard score Debbie!? Though, I didn't know what they were playing at, I couldn't tell anyone; I'd just get into trouble for it.

My eyes widened as I saw them kissing. They were kissing?! I gasped softly, and stared as Debbie put her hand on Howard's cheek and kissed him on the lips.

It was oddly disturbing and kinda cute, in a sisterly love way. Not that I loved Howard; no, he was just annoying.

But still, this was great; a juicy piece perfect for when we return to school.

I looked back at the two, and I didn't have any doubt that they weren't dating.

 **~0~**

 **I decided to give you a treat and write in first person! ^^ Though I probably didn't pull Heidi off too well! -_-"**

 **I found the perfect song to listen to while writing RC9GN! It's called, "We Like To Party" by Vengaboys. It's a 90's song, but it's (I think) the inspiration tune to the Whoopee World theme! It's really great! XD**

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
